Of the Freaky
by Sarfinn
Summary: Buffy and the gang are all freshmen at UC Sunnydale. All is going well until a certain bleach blonde threatens to turn Buffy's perfect world upside down. CHAPTER 5 NEW
1. Encounters of the Painful Kind

"Hey Will, are you ready to go yet?" She called to her redheaded roommate. 'God, could she take any longer?' Buffy thought to herself. ' never took this long for her to get ready before.' She tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at her watch. "Wills! Come on we're gonna be late!" Shuffling was heard in the other room, along with the slamming of a few drawers. Willow emerged from the adjoining bathroom of their dorm. Dressed in low-rider jeans and a purple and gold sparkly top, she displayed finally outgrowing her homosexual gypsy explosion fashion phase...and had moving on to a more, homosexual Wicca type thing. "Wow Wills, you look awesome!" Buffy squealed in appreciation. "See, I told you that shopping is not always a death wish!" She looked over Willow's tiny frame appreciatively, nodding. " Ok, Now let's go buy some books!" The comment earned the blonde a confused look from her friend. "What, I can't have layers?" She shrugged. "School books. A MUST for daily college life." Willow quipped. "Can't argue against that." For a minute there the old, hyper and positively quirky Willow seemed never to have existed, then..."OHMYGOD BUFFY!! WE'RE IN COLLEGE!!!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly and jumping up and down, her brown eyes sparkling. "And hyper Willow makes yet another appearance, frightening children everywhere." Buffy snarked. "Willow, we have to go meet the rest of the gang." She backed toward the door, still talking. "Besides, they'll think something happened if we don't go. Like, attack of the closet or something!" Her hand closed around the doorknob and she swung it open quickly into the hall, only to have it collide with something, hard. "OW! Bloody Hell!" She looked up to see a man with bleached blonde hair standing in her doorway. His hands cupped his nose in pain. "What the bleedin' hell was that for?" He growled at her. For a moment, Buffy stood speechless. All she could think of was how gorgeous this guy was. Her eyes traveled from his face, to his shoulders, to his arms and down to his washboard abs in awe. 'Oh wow, and I thought UC Sunnydale would be a drag.'  
  
A British accent jolted her out of her fantasyland. "I WAS going to welcome you to Westing House, and introduce myself... all that rot. But I was distracted when I had the violent argument with the door." He pulled his hands away from his face, absently checking it for any injury. "The name's Sp...William." He held out his hand, which Buffy accepted, shakily, the contact making a shiver run up her spine. "I, I, I'm Buffy." She stuttered, not fully returning from her daze. Her brain finally decided to register then. " I'm sooo sorry, are you ok? I didn't see you when I opened the door. Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Her face was red with embarrassment and she was repeating herself, maybe saying things more than once would get her brain to function properly. "Yeah, m'fine, luv. Like I said, door kinda distracted me." 'Cor, she is beautiful.' He thought to himself after getting a good look at her during her apology. He did not realize he was staring all the while. Buffy cleared her throat, bringing him out of his trance. "Wha? Sorry. Anyway, here's your information...er, key cards, phone numbers, maps blah, blah, blahhh! You know the drill, right?" He handed her the envelope and leaned to whisper in her ear, finally back to his usual self. "See ya around, Goldilocks." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and walked off down the hall, leaving Buffy stunned and watching his retreating form. "Who was that?" She breathed. "William Hawthorne, or Spike." Willow walked up behind Buffy and closed the door. "He's the RA for Westing and from where I was sitting, looked like one nummy treat. Also very interested in the hotness that is you!" The redhead teased. "But, like you said, we should get going if we don't want Xander and the rest will have a major case of the wiggins." Willow opened the door again, pushing Buffy out into the hall as she mumbled "Yeah, right...no wiggin." 'Hey,Maybe Sunnydale wasn't just a small town with nothing in it after all.' 


	2. Comfort and Confusion

Chapter 2 "So then I said, 'Buddy, if I were you, I'd leave now before I help you lose your parts, starting with your smallest." Faith finished her story. "The guy was petrified!" She smirked. "Could not run fast enough out of that room!" She slapped Xander on the back, snapping him out of his trance. "Huh, wha? Oh yeah, well I'd be scared too if you were threatening me. But I'd never be snooping in your underwear drawer while you were out, either." He finished sheepishly, under the brunette's questioning stare. "Xan, it might be a good idea if you don't tell us what you do with your free time, ok sweetie?" Willow giggled, patting his hand affectionately. "Yeah Xander, watch yourself." The group burst into a fit of laughter as his face turned beet red. His expression relaxed then as he saw Spike walk over to them. "H'lo all." He drawled, winking at Buffy, who had been in a quiet reverie the whole time. Anya jumped at the opportunity. "Hey Buffy, isn't that the guy that your door got so friendly with this morning?" She smiled at the blonde. Buffy felt her face redden as she struggled to form words. "I, well it was." She trailed off, suddenly finding the rug of the coffeehouse very interesting. 'Yeah, that's it, way to go Cave Buffy.' She mentally scolded herself. "S'alright pet, happens all the time." He grinned at her, watching her face turn even redder. 'She's so cute when she does that.' He thought to himself. "Well, I was just, uh." He paused, thinking of how to continue. "I noticed you were in my bio class. Can I walk you there?" He held his breath. 'Speak again, bright angel.' He begged. "Yeah, sure just let me grab my stuff here and I'll meet you at the door in a sec." She flashed a golden smile in his direction. "Great." He walked off, leaving Buffy's friends in a state of jaw dropping wonder. "Oh my GOD!" Willow and Anya squealed. "Buffy! What was that all about?!" Both girls bounced in their seats, waiting for her to answer. "Well, he's in my class. 'And has these amazing blue eyes that seem to look right through you and, this smile that just makes you tingle all over. In a good way.' She shoved a book in her bag. "He's just being nice." Willow tossed a blue notebook to her. "Anyway, I gotta go, so see you all later right? My place, 9:00." She slung her bag over her shoulder and glided off to the door to walk with Spike to class.  
  
"So, did you meet any of your professors yet?" He asked as soon as they were out of earshot of Buffy's band of friends. "No, not yet. But I have." Pausing to take a slip of paper out of her bag. "Kennedy, Wood, Giles and.Calendar." She smiled up at him, a 'Please let them be normal' look on her face. He smirked and moved behind her, leaning over her shoulder, taking the piece of paper from her hands, which were trembling slightly. "Depends on what class they're teachin', luv." His warm breath tickled her ear and she had trouble focusing on the schedule with this, this, man so close to her. "Really?" She whispered, almost inaudibly. His breath continued to warm her neck and his arms tightened around her, savoring the closeness. He swallowed. "Yeah, se if you've got Calendar for computers, then you're fine, she's great." He took a deep breath. If she kept wiggling against him like that then she would see just how much she affected him. The smell of vanilla in her hair was intoxicating and it was all he could do not to kiss her senseless right there. 'What are you doing? Known the bloody bint for a day and you're already fantasizing about her!' a"We better get going." He slowly backed away from her, so she wouldn't notice the raging hard on he was sporting. 'Now that's the way to get off on the right foot.' He rolled his eyes, pulled the leather coat around himself, and shifted his weight uncomfortably at the sudden lack of room in his pants. The rest of the trip to their class was in relative silence, only a few sentences were spoken. ' When the hell is he gonna say something?' Buffy thought, fretting with the edge of her sweater. 'I mean, he gets all comfy when he's reading the schedule, then he just goes into this TRANCE!' She let out an angry breath, getting Spike's attention. "Somethin' wrong, luv?" He tilted his head towards her in confusion. "Oh no, everything's fine. This is me, I'll see you later though, ok?" She went to turn the doorknob but Spike grabbed her arm. 'It's now or never, mate.' He pulled Buffy to him, covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. 'Soft, soft lips.he tastes so good.' She squeaked at the impulsiveness of it, then relaxed as his tongue gently danced across the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside and moaned softly as his tongue began to languidly caress hers. He pulled back before Buffy's brain could register, leaving her flushed and speechless. "Let's go then." He grinned. "Oh, and a word of advice, sit in the back." Without giving her a moment to answer, the door was opened and shut behind them. 


	3. Why Can't My Life Be Simple?

"Glad you could join us, William!" An English voice boomed. "And you brought someone?" The malcontent dripped from every word.  
"Yeah, this is 'Liz'beth Summers." He pointed to the tiny blonde who had made her way to the back row of the room. "She's new." He glanced at her, "freshman." He punctuated the end of the sentence by dropping himself and his books in the chair behind Buffy.  
"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. My name is Mr. Giles and, Welcome to 'The Hellmouth'. I trust you will find the class interesting, if not completely overwhelming." He chuckled to himself. "Now open your books to page 237 and we will discuss the cell construction of."  
His voice faded away as Buffy sank down in her chair, contemplating the events in the hallway. 'Color me confused' She thought to herself. 'But I definitely need some answers after class.' A tap on her shoulder startled her.  
"Hey." The voice came from a brown haired boy sitting next to her. "Name's Riley, what's yours?" He offered her his hand. 'Farm Boy.' She thought evilly. Taking his hand she shook it.  
"I'm Buffy, nice to meet you Riley." She pulled her hand away quickly, before he got too attached. "Are you a freshman too?" She asked.  
"Nope, sophomore." He smiled at her hopefully.  
"Oi, hate to interrupt you, Captain Cardboard but I believe this class is supposed to be silent, eh?" Spike hissed behind Riley.  
Turning to Buffy he continued. "Buffy can I talk to you after class, I have something I need to tell you." His gaze stayed locked on hers until she answered.  
"Uh huh." She said, clearing her throat, "Sure, yeah, after class." Her heart started doing jumping jacks and she was sure it would burst out of her chest if he did not stop staring at her like that.  
"Great." Riley sighed. "He just told us what the homework was and I couldn't hear it cuz you two were talking!" He turned quickly, taking out his anger on his poor defenseless notebook.  
"I think you'll live, Finn. You always manage to get someone else to do it for you anyway." Spike snapped back. "...and class is over in about 15 minutes so." He trailed off and slouched back into his seat, beginning to furiously take notes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"He kissed you?" Willow cried, disbelieving. Buffy sighed. She had bumped into Willow as she walked out of class and had immediately related the events, which had occurred earlier. Now she was regretting coming clean so quickly to her long time best friend, whose loud outbursts started drawing attention to the pair. She dragged Willow around the corner away from curious eyes.  
"And you haven't even known the guy for a day, and he KISSED you?" Willow hissed, getting the message Buffy was quietly projecting but still continuing to waving her hands emphatically. "Are you sure he wasn't just using you as some rebound chick? Maybe he's trying to get back at an old girlfriend or something?"  
'Wow, Willow really has a talent for imagining the worst of every situation.' She took a deep breath. "Thanks, Will. Now I can't go up to him to confront him about it without bad thoughts hanging around in my head." She dropped her backpack to the floor. "Thank you, sooo much."  
Sighing heavily, she continued. "Can we just forget about all possible ulterior motives for tonight? I mean, he is still inside the classroom talking to Mr. Giles so I can probably put off seeing him for now and our movie marathon that's going to start in like." She glanced at her watch. "20 minutes, so please, please, please can we forget all about Spike for now?" She looked to her friend and pulled her patented wounded puppy dog look.  
"Forget about who?" A British accent interrupted. "I could have sworn I heard my name." He sauntered over to where Buffy and Willow were standing.  
"Buffy, luv, can we still have that chat I mentioned in class? There's something important I need to tell you." his tone serious. 'You are gonna get killed for this, mate.' He thought to himself.  
"Sure." She smiled meekly, quickly hiding the panicked look on her face after hearing his voice. Turning to Willow she briskly said," Willow, can you give me a minute? If I'm not back soon, start the movie without me, k?"  
"We'll finish our talk later then," Willow replied, completely ignoring the glare Buffy was aiming at her.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike and he took her hand, leading her towards the student lounge and into a secluded corner inside.  
"Buffy." He barely whispered. "About today, before class. I wanted to apologize. My behavior was inappropriate and I shouldn't have done that, I was just really miserable because I just broke up with my girlfriend and just got caught up in the moment."  
'Willow and her goddamn foresight.' She fumed. "So basically, you were just messing with me?" She said with a calm that she had no idea she possessed. She picked at the hem of her skirt, not daring to look into his eyes.  
'Why can't my life ever be simple.'  
"Luv, I am so, so, sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I thought it would be better to tell you now then."  
"It's ok." She whispered. "I get it. I was just going to be the rebound girl." Turning, she got up and began to walk away. Spike jumped then, her quite words registering, and grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him.  
"You were NOT a rebound." He hissed. "Not now, not ever." His icy blue stare bore into her as he waited for her to react.  
"Then what was I?" She stated coldly. Without giving him a chance to respond she yanked her arm out of his hands and walked briskly away.  
"You are bloody amazing. That's what you are." He mumbled to himself. Slamming through the doors of the student lounge, he stepped out into the sun. Blindly he fumbled through the pockets of his duster searching for his pack of cigarettes.  
"Dammit, they're here I know it." He grumbled under his breath. 'Aha!' Triumphantly, his hand emerged from the pocket with his prize. Bringing one to his lips, he lit it, inhaling and savoring the almost immediate calming effect of the nicotine. 


	4. Floored

One. Two. Roundhouse. Left. Right. Back Kick. Repeat. One. Two.  
  
Roundhouse. Left. Right. Back Kick. The punching bag swung on its  
  
chains, the only sound in the room were the dull thuds as each strike  
  
hit home.  
  
'I can't let this get to me.' She thought. 'All I have to do  
  
is take it out on the bag. That's what is there for.' Another punch.  
  
Another kick. The door to the gym opened, Buffy kept going, not  
  
hearing the person enter the room.  
  
"H'lo, is this room occupied or can I join you?" A british  
  
voice sliced through the thick silence.  
  
"It's a free country." Buffy retorted, continuing her attack  
  
on the leather. Landing one final punch she turned to face him. The  
  
air in the room suddenly became very suffocating as the distance  
  
between them decreased.  
  
"We need to talk about this." Quickly he held his hand up,  
  
stifling her next comment.  
  
"Fine." She said icily. "I'm listening." He took the moment to  
  
look at her. She was clad in black yoga pants and a tank that clung to  
  
her frame, accentuating her curves. A thin shimmer of sweat glistened  
  
on her body and her long blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail  
  
and her face was scrubbed clean of makeup. Spike thought she had never  
  
looked more beautiful.  
  
Unable to form coherent thought after the sight. He stumbled  
  
over his words. "Buffy, I'm sorry." He choked. He vainly reached out  
  
to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away, looking down.  
  
"I know you are." She finally whispered after minutes which  
  
seemed like an eternity. She couldn't stay mad at him. He did what any  
  
other guy would have done if they were in his position. Mack on the  
  
first girl they lay eyes on, understandable.  
  
Suddenly her mouth went dry and the room began to spin, heat  
  
surrounded her and she felt herself getting lightheaded. Blindly she  
  
groped for something to grab onto but she was too late. She crumbled  
  
to the floor in a heap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy." She heard a deep voice through the haze. "Buffy!"  
  
There it was again. Panic set in as the realization of what happened  
  
returned. With a gasp she sat bolt upright. "Where am I?" She coughed,  
  
painfully aware of the throbbing headache.  
  
"You fainted in the gym. Y'know, if you didn't want to talk to  
  
me all you had to do was say so, luv." Spike chuckled, placing a hand  
  
on her forehead momentarily. "I brought to back to my place, it was  
  
closer. Better than just leavin' you there."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." She felt a blush creep up her  
  
face. "Sorry I was such an Uberbitch." She added shyly. 'Oh good  
  
Buffy, you wake up in the guy's bed and you go all giggly teenager on  
  
him.'  
  
"Do you want some water or something?" 'Yeah, good Spike, she  
  
wakes up in your bed and you offer her water? Up for the poofter of  
  
the year awards is.'  
  
"Spike?" He snapped out of his fantasy at the sound of his  
  
name.  
  
"Huh? Oh Right,water. Be back in a sec, pet." He patted her knee and rose  
  
from the bed, making his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Ice?" He called from the other room.  
  
"No thanks, I'm good." She called back.  
  
She took the opportunity to survey his room. It was plain, more or  
  
less. There was a dresser on the far corner with only a bottle of hair  
  
gel and peroxide on it. 'I like his hair better curly though.' She  
  
thought. Against the opposite wall was a nightstand with a picture of  
  
a dark haired woman and himself. 'Ex.' She thought bitterly. The bed  
  
she was curled in was plain too, black bedspread and grey jersey knit  
  
sheets. 'Boring, but pleasantly Spike-y and Spike smelling.' She  
  
smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"Somethin' funny, ducks?" Spike emerged from the kitchen,  
  
grasping a glass of water and two little white pills in his hands.  
  
She looked up. "Ooh! You brought me drugs! I like you." She  
  
flashed a smile in his direction, wiggling free of the blankets and  
  
crawling to sit at the edge of the bed, brushing her leg against his.  
  
"Here, luv." She took the glass and pills from his  
  
outstretched hand and smiled, the contact making her shiver slightly.  
  
"Cold?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"Nope." Focusing on the aspirin she threw her head back,  
  
tossing the pills to the back of her throat.  
  
"Buffy, believe me when I say that....I really did..DO care about you." His  
  
gaze was pleading. "And I'd never do anything to  
  
intentionally hurt you. Can you forgive me?" He grabbed her hand  
  
before she could resist. "Please, Buffy."  
  
"Spike, I want to, I really do. But I need some time to think  
  
about it ok?" She gently removed her hand from his. She felt like a  
  
part of her had been taken at the loss of contact. "But I'll try." She  
  
smiled hesitantly. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "What time is it? I  
  
have to meet Willow!" Forgetting the blinding headache she stumbled  
  
off the bed and went around the room searching for her things. "I  
  
can't believe this!" She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Buffy, calm down. Willow called earlier while you were asleep,  
  
and she said that if you wanted, you could reschedule." He smiled,  
  
trying to reassure her.  
  
'Stay, stay, stay, stay.' He repeated his silent mantra. "I  
  
took care of it."  
  
"Really?" Her voice came out high pitched and girly. "I'd love  
  
to stay, really I would, but I have to get home. Can you give me a ride?"  
  
She looked at him, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Sure luv, I'll give you a ride." He waggled his eyebrows  
  
suggestively and cocked his head to the side. Her hazel eyes grew as  
  
big as dinner plates when the undertones sunk in,  
  
"Eew! No Spike, that's not what I." She trailed off, waving  
  
her arms trying to encourage a point. "You. Me. Car. Drive...Now!" Buffy  
  
hopped around, sliding her shoes on.  
  
"Right then." With a sleepy groan, he lifted himself off the  
  
bed and fumbled in his jean pocket for his keys.  
  
He nodded toward the door and they left the room. When they got down  
  
to Spike's car, Buffy couldn't control herself. The urge was too  
  
strong, overwhelming. She just couldn't help herself, what with Spike  
  
just standing there.  
  
"Spike?" She purred, leaning up to him.  
  
"Yeah luv, what is it?" He moved so their noses were almost  
  
touching, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"You car is disgusting." She breathed.  
  
"Oi!" He jumped back as if burned, placing his hands on his  
  
hips. "I'll have you know that that car is a classic! It may be a  
  
little out of...out of." He sighed, exasperated. "Yeah. Let's go then."  
  
Buffy giggled at the sight of him getting so protective of his car,  
  
and followed him into the vehicle.  
  
Wrinkling her nose she sniffed. "You need to get this cleaned, as in  
  
right now."  
  
"You, insult my car one more time and I just might." He  
  
pointed an accusatory finger at her.  
  
"Might what?" She challenged, leaning towards him.  
  
Without a word he smashed his lips down on hers, his tongue delving  
  
into her mouth without warning or permission. She squeaked, startled,  
  
but gave in to the pleasure of it. His mouth was warm and hard on  
  
hers, his tongue barely touching her own but still ignited something  
  
in her, a slow burn. Her head was swimming, surrounded with him. His  
  
hand clasped the back of her neck, holding her to him as the other  
  
slid up and down her spine, causing her to shiver. Their tongues  
  
danced and fought for dominance. Soft lips met soft lips in a  
  
passionate embrace, she rocked against him in time with the kiss.  
  
Gasping, he pulled away, lungs burning from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Buffy, luv." He mumbled, raining kisses down her neck. "Want you." He  
  
paused to nibble at her earlobe, making her moan quietly. His hands  
  
pulled at the edge of her shirt, struggling with the fabric, the  
  
anxiety making him clumsy.  
  
"No, no, stop." She whispered, a plea. The word 'stop' cut through the  
  
passion that clouded his mind, and his hands pulled away from her  
  
immediately.  
  
"Did I.are you ok?" He started babbling incoherently, sliding farther  
  
back into the driver's seat.  
  
"Spike, I'm fine." She paused a moment, pondering her next words. "I  
  
do want you, I want to do this. But not here, not now." She finished,  
  
taking his hand. "I wanna take things slow." She turned to buckle her  
  
seatbelt. "Besides, you have to work things out with your girlfriend...  
  
EX-girlfriend first. And I won't do anything until then. No dating, no  
  
fooling around, no nothing. We can date other people or whatever but when  
  
you figure your personal life out, we'll see what happens." Spike  
  
looked stunned.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. "I don't  
  
know if I can handle that." He turned to face her, his blue eyes,  
  
clouded with passion, melding with her hazel ones, a similar  
  
shade. "I need you."  
  
"You'll have to." She smiled at him. "But I'm not going anywhere."  
  
A/N: HA!! Had you goin there for awhile! Made you think they were gonna do it in the car, didn't I? Yeah, well if they did it right then, there wouldn't be much of a story would there? Dontcha just lurve cliffhangers??? I know I love writing them! Keep reviewing, u guys are great! Special thanks to Sarah for beta-ing this chapter on such short notice!! ~Sarfinn 


	5. Revenge

Buffy's Dorm- 8:30 pm  
  
"Hey Wills, does this look ok?" Buffy called to her roommate.  
  
Willow emerged from the closet, her arms full of clothes.  
  
"Yeah, you look great!" She dropped the clothes on the bed  
  
with an exaggerated sigh. "If I were a guy, I'd do you." She shrugged, with  
  
a goofy smile.  
  
"Thanks Will...I think." She stepped over to the mirror to  
  
examine her outfit. A black mid thigh length leather skirt showed off  
  
her tanned legs and a backless red silk halter left little to the  
  
imagination. Her blonde hair framed her face in wide curls, trailing  
  
down her back slightly. Her makeup was light and shimmery. 'Oh yeah,  
  
Spike's gonna lose it.' She pondered evilly. 'No! Remember your plan,  
  
no touching!' Her subconscious screamed.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow piped up. "This look ok?" The petite redhead  
  
twisted and turned, surveying her outfit with an unsure face.  
  
'And I thought she outgrew that phase.' She sighed  
  
inwardly. "Hun, let's get this under control why don't we?" She moved  
  
toward a nervous Willow and the ever growing pile of discarded outfits  
  
with a mischievous grin.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::  
  
"Oz!" An irritated british voice bellowed. "Where. The.  
  
Bleedin'. Hell. Is. My. SODDING. Jacket!" Spike paced the apartment  
  
like a caged animal.  
  
"Chill." Oz swept into the room, duster in hand. "Here." He  
  
tossed it on the chair, his currently blue hair catching the light.  
  
"So you said something about a double date?" Spike said  
  
nonchalantly, slipping the coat on.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want, I mean,  
  
Drusilla being on your case and all. But they're hot, the redhead is  
  
in my adv. Computer sciences class." Oz raised his eyebrows knowingly.  
  
"Sorry mate, I didn't catch that last part." A familiar smirk  
  
crossing his lips. "Not used to hearin more n' a few syllables out of  
  
you, let alone whole sentences. Shocked me there."  
  
"You, on the other hand, never stop talking!" Oz rolled his  
  
eyes, picking up the guitar case and grabbing the keys.  
  
"Let's go terrorize the natives then." Spike quipped, slamming  
  
the apartment door behind them, leaving it silent.  
  
The phone rang. And rang. And rang. The answering machine  
  
finally picked up.  
  
"Hey you've reached Oz and Spike.." Oz started, then Spike's voice came on,  
  
"SPIKE AND OZ!!" Oz continued "We're not here  
  
right now so leave a message after the beep. And if you're a  
  
telemarketer or whatever then bugger off!" Spike's voice added at the  
  
end. *BEEP*  
  
"My dear Spike, how have you been? I miss you, my dark prince.  
  
The baby fishes in my 'ead are burning, burning, burning. Call me soon  
  
my sweet, I cannot bear the fighting, I love you." Drusilla's message  
  
was cut off. The apartment once again silent.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Where are we meeting these guys?" Buffy yelled over the  
  
throbbing music in the Bronze.  
  
"Bar!" Willow yelled back, waving her hand in the general  
  
direction. Nodding, they made their way over, pushing through the  
  
throngs of teens.  
  
Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "I see them!"  
  
She squealed excitedly. "Over there, by the corner." She waved at Oz,  
  
who promptly waved back. Buffy looked at her friend, delighted at seeing her  
  
so happy. That feeling was immediately shot to hell when her gaze was caught  
  
by a familiar azure one.  
  
'Oh shit.' Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away from  
  
Willow's iron grip.  
  
"Hey, Oz!" The redhead smiled. "Come on, let's dance." She  
  
grabbed his hand eagerly.  
  
"I'm gonna follow the redhead." Oz agreed, winking at  
  
Spike before disappearing into the crowd with Willow, leaving Buffy  
  
and Spike alone together.  
  
"Well, well, fancy seeing you here, pet." He was the first to  
  
speak. "Couldn't stay away from me hey?" He smirked, running his tongue  
  
over his teeth.  
  
"Geez, ego much?" She retorted, disbelieving.  
  
"You know it, baby."  
  
"Hey, how'd you get here, I thought your car would have fallen  
  
apart by now." She shot back. 'Oh, score one for the natural.ish  
  
blonde!'  
  
"Wench." 'Ooh, nice comeback Spike.'  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Hey Spike, that one hurt!" She teased.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't."  
  
"Kidding! You are such a softie." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know I am as far from soft as you can  
  
get." He leaned back onto the bar. 'In fact, I'm painfully hard.' He  
  
thought, shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm sure." 'Oh, definitely.' She leaned on the bar as  
  
well. 'No, BAD BUFFY!' She scolded, frowning.  
  
"Somethin wrong, ducks?" He asked, concern laced his  
  
tone. "Cuz I don't want you to faint on me again." He smiled at her,  
  
trying to get a response.  
  
"I think I just need some fresh air." She looked dejectedly at  
  
the floor. 'And Spike lips, lips of Spike.'  
  
Willow and Oz reappeared, panting. "Hey guys! Come share in  
  
the joy of our groove thing!" Willow begged, still out of  
  
breath. "Come on, please?" She was in full whiny Willow mode now.  
  
"Y'know Wills, I think I'm just gonna go outside and get some air." She  
  
placed her plastic cup on the bar. "Cuz, with the  
  
fainting, and...yea."  
  
"Ok, your loss. Spike?" She turned her pouty face towards the  
  
bleach blonde.  
  
"No, I think I'm just gonna stay here, y'kno, glass all the  
  
way empty." He raised his empty glass to her.  
  
"Ok Buffy, I'll see you at home then." With a swirl of red and  
  
blue hair, they had disappeared back onto the dance floor.  
  
"I'm gonna take that walk now." She got up to leave but was  
  
stopped.  
  
"Not so fast, Summers." Spike grabbed her arm. "Plenty o'  
  
nasties out there this time of night just waiting for a pretty girl to  
  
be alone." His grip tightened, his eyes darkened to a midnight blue.  
  
"Fine. Then come with me." She snapped, pulling away and  
  
stalking outside into the cool night air.  
  
"Summers!" He called, running after her. 'Why do these bitches  
  
torture me?' His brain screamed as he searched for her. His eye caught  
  
a flash of blonde hair as he found her standing at the entrance to an  
  
alley.  
  
"Damnit woman." He took a deep breath, calming himself. "You  
  
scared me for a minute there, running off like that, anyone could be  
  
out here!" He started off on a tangent, waving his arms and babbling  
  
about short skirts, torture, safety and temptation, throwing in a  
  
colorful british obscenity here and there. His rant was cut short when  
  
the sound of her giggling reached his ears.  
  
"What?" He growled, eyes flashing with either anger or worry,  
  
she couldn't tell.  
  
"You! You act like you hate me one minute, then the next you  
  
go running out into an alley after me because you're worried!" She  
  
stopped, smoothing her skirt down. "Then, y'know, rant!"  
  
"You are." He lunged at her, pinning her to the brick wall,  
  
grinding his hips down onto hers, making her squeak in surprise.  
  
"Incredible." He finished, smashing his lips down on hers, hot  
  
and demanding. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips,  
  
pleading entrance. When her mouth opened to allow him in, he pulled  
  
away, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck. His hands wound  
  
around her waist, pulling her closer against him. He moved his hands  
  
up and ran them through her hair, savoring the intoxicating scent of  
  
vanilla. 'God she smells so good, feels so good.' His mind was racing,  
  
just kissing her made him crazy. The entire world was blocked out,  
  
just the scent of her, the sweet taste of her, her hot little mouth on  
  
his remained.  
  
Buffy reached around his waist, holding him tighter as he  
  
feathered kisses on her neck, his arousal evident. "Don't stop." She  
  
whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Never." He breathed, between kisses. His strong hands fumbled  
  
with the hem of her shirt, pulling it up to slide his hands  
  
underneath. 'Never leave her.' Was his last thought as the crowbar  
  
came smashing down on his head.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Buffy heard the dull thud and immediately felt the absence of  
  
Spike's strong embrace. She looked in terror at the scene unfolding,  
  
pressing herself to the wall as small as she could get.  
  
"Buffy!" He choked out. "Run!" She sat frozen in place. "Bu."  
  
a sharp kick to the stomach cut him off, he hunched over, his eyes  
  
squeezed shut in pain.  
  
"Think you can just do that to Drusilla and get away with it?"  
  
A deep voice growled. "Think again, mate." The black clad figure  
  
emphasized the last word.  
  
"Angel?" Spike turned to look at his attacker. "Stupid  
  
wanker." He jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain, desperate to get  
  
Buffy out of there. Before his punch hit home, the end of an axe came  
  
crashing down on his shoulder. Spike let out a strangled cry as the  
  
blow hit. "Bloody Hell." He groaned. Bracing himself he tried to stand  
  
back up, slower this time.  
  
"Didn't take you long to find another piece of tail to keep  
  
you occupied did it, Spike?" Angel sneered. "And I will admit, she is  
  
a tasty treat. Looks like she's pretty wild in the sack too." He  
  
turned his back on the bleeding Spike. "When you're done with her,  
  
mind if I give her a go?" Suddenly Angel was on the ground and a very  
  
pissed off Spike was straddling him, punching him mercilessly.  
  
"Don't." Punch. "You." Punch. "Ever." Punch. "Talk."  
  
Punch. "About Buffy that way." Punch. "EVER AGAIN!" Spike landed one  
  
last punch with a sickening crunch and lifted himself off the  
  
brunette. "And don't come near her again." A stomach-turning laugh  
  
came from the man on the ground.  
  
"Oh Spike, I won't touch her. But they will." Angel lifted  
  
himself from the ground, holding his nose. "Fucking broke my nose!" He  
  
shrugged, looking right at Buffy. "Kill him." She screamed and sank  
  
against the wall. "And bring the girl back to her friends for a little  
  
fun, can't have her messing up my plans again." He leered at Buffy,  
  
while six big guys emerged from the shadows, all holding nasty looking  
  
knives.  
  
"Oh, and Spike?" He turned to him, who was now curled on the  
  
pavement in a fetal position, blood seeping through his fingers that  
  
were clenched over his stomach. "I'll let you say your last words." He  
  
used the last of his strength to turn to Buffy, smiling weakly at her  
  
before mouthing 'goodbye.' And letting his head drop back to the  
  
pavement. Five of the guys surrounded him and continued to beat him,  
  
ignoring his cries of pain. The other one, however, made his way  
  
towards a frightened Buffy and held out his arms.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetie." He said, his voice filled  
  
with mock sincerity. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Buffy wasn't  
  
buying it, she kicked out and caught the guy in the knee, startling  
  
him. He fell to the ground.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, bitch." He hissed. "I was gonna be  
  
nice, but then you got violent. Now you're gonna join your boyfriend."  
  
He got up and was taking a step towards her when the door to the  
  
Bronze opened and Oz and Willow ran out.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow screamed. The men surrounding Spike backed off  
  
immediately backed off, disappearing into the shadows. Oz spotted  
  
Angel and ran for him, but Angel was faster.  
  
"This isn't over yet! You got lucky!" And with that he too  
  
disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike!" Buffy cried, hoarsely. She scrambled to  
  
her feet and ran to him, falling next to him. She took in the sight,  
  
they had beaten him very badly. His left eye was bleeding and swollen  
  
shut, somehow his duster had been pulled off and there were gashes up  
  
and down his arms and across his neck, dark purple bruises had already  
  
begun to form on his face and his lip was cracked and bleeding. She  
  
tenderly moved his hands away from his stomach and gasped. There was a  
  
huge gash that stretched from just under his left side all the way  
  
down to the waistband of his jeans.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her. She moved and  
  
took his head into her lap, gently stroking his hair, talking to him,  
  
reassuring him. Oz moved over her and helped pull Spike into a sitting  
  
position, he cried out in pain.  
  
"Think..." He coughed, wincing. "..the stupid wankers broke my  
  
ribs." He tried to smile but started coughing violently, his hands  
  
went up to cover his mouth. When he pulled them away, blood stained  
  
his palms. "Shit." He said silently, before showing Buffy his  
  
hands. "M' coughin' up blood. But I'm ok, really. Nothin a little  
  
sleep won't fix." He tried to stand but fell, landing in Buffy's lap.  
  
"Now who's scarring who?" Buffy said as she started to cry. Wrapping her  
  
arms around his shoulders she held him tightly. "Don't ever do that to me  
  
again!" She yelled. Leaning in she kissed him full on the lips, ignoring the  
  
bruises and cuts. It was feather light, but held a promise of more. "Let's  
  
get you to the hospital." She whispered.  
  
Without protest, he nodded before blacking out again. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: A/N: AAAHH! I know I'm evil but that's why you keep reading rite? Yea I thought so.don't have a heart attack, everything always works out don't it? Well, not all the time.read and review, more soon!! Kisses to all, and special thanks to Sarah for beta-ing this chapter on such short notice, thanks!! ~~Sarfinn 


	6. From Beneath You It Devours

Chapter 6!!! Finally  
  
          "Oh God. Oz, Willow, help me get him into the van." Buffy had  
moved past her tears and now took control. Her friend and her date  
jumped to help her. Oz ran to his van and opened the back door, making  
room for Spike to lie down.  
  
          "Willow, grab his feet." She nodded to her best friend and  
proceeded to grab him under the arms and lift him so they could pull  
him into the van.  
  
          "I'll stay in the back with him. You two go up front." She  
ordered.  
  
          Buffy climbed into the back with Spike as Willow and Oz got  
up front. She sat down and cradled his head in her lap. He looked so  
peaceful, boyish almost. The bruises and cuts that marred his  
beautiful features had developed angry red outlines and made his skin  
look paler than it was. 'If he dies, I'll kill him.' She vowed  
silently. "Sunnydale Med!" She yelled to the blue haired driver  
impatiently.  
  
NEXT MORNING::::::  
  
          "Buffy." That was his last thought before he passed out the  
night before. He opened his eyes and they focused on white. 'White?'  
The faint smell of cleaner and antiseptic reached his nose, the smell  
burned, however faint it was. 'Oh God. I'm in a hospital.' Panic set  
in as memories came flooding back in a painful rush. He sat up  
straight in the bed and was rewarded with shooting pains up and down  
his torso. "Bloody Hell." He muttered before swinging his feet over  
the side of the cot, hissing as his feet hit the cold hospital floor.  
Fumbling with his pants that lay on the chair next to him, he pulled  
them on, the black t-shirt following suit. 

Quickly he shoved his feet  
into the black combat boots that lay next to the cot and stood up,  
wincing as the pain in his torso returned. 'I can't be here.' His  
conscious screamed. He crossed the room and as his hand came in  
contact with the cool steel of the doorknob, it opened, revealing a  
petite blonde girl armed with a coffee cup and magazine.  
  
          "Spike?" Buffy asked, disbelieving, her hand still rested on  
the doorknob. "What are you doing up?" She pushed past him, Spike  
hadn't moved, he stood completely still, as if the sight of her had  
scared him beyond recognition. His eyes were squeezed shut and the  
muscle in his jaw was ticking, his fists clenched.  
  
          "Spike are you ok?" Buffy noticed his odd behavior. "Maybe you  
should…"  
  
          "No." His voice was cold and angry, laced with pain. "I can't  
be here." Without waiting for her to answer he left the room, leaving  
a bewildered Buffy in the barren hospital room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
          Spike walked stiffly down the hall, passing several rooms on  
the way to the exit door. One in particular made him stop dead in his  
tracks. All he could do was stare into the space before him. 'Not now,  
not again.' There were several small children standing around an empty  
bed, crying. A doctor was standing there with his clipboard, trying to  
explain something to them, not that it would matter, they couldn't  
hear him. He caught a few words here and there that only made his  
memories seem more vivid. 

"Passed away…so sorry…cancer…nothing we  
could do…for the better…sign these please." It was too much. He burst  
through the exit and leant against the cold brick wall. Unable to  
restrain them any longer, the tears slid down his cheeks, burning  
tracks on his skin. He slumped against the wall and buried his face in  
his knees, muffling the sounds. He heard the door open behind him and  
smelled the vanilla perfume wafting towards him before she spoke.  
  
          "Spike, what happened?" Buffy moved closer and sat down next  
to him, placing comforting hand on his shoulder. "Wanna tell me what  
happened?" She urged. 'He's crying, what made him cry?' Her mind  
started to race, he wasn't answering. Buffy scooted closer and pulled  
him close, stroking his hair softly, whispering words of reassurance  
and comfort like she did last night though she didn't know the cause  
of his pain.  
  
          "From beneath you it devours." Spike spoke suddenly, startling  
Buffy. He lifted his head up from her arms and leaned back against the  
wall again. "Death. Takes away everything in the world. And you never  
see it coming. From beneath you it devours." He laughed evilly and  
tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. "My mum died in this  
hospital too." Turning to look at Buffy he continued. "Had cancer. We  
never knew she was going to die either, one night she said she had to  
go do something in Los Angeles and she never came back. Got a call the  
next morning that she had been in a car accident." Off Buffy's  
concerned look he finished. "Nothing major, a few scratches here and  
there. They brought her in…" His voice broke and he looked away, his  
eyes shining with unshed tears, threatening to spill again. 

  
"She died because of the cancer. They told us it was the car accident but we  
knew better." Spike absently picked at the nail polish on his  
fingers. "S'why I can't stand hospitals, and why that made me act like  
a bleedin' poofter."  
  
          "Spike, I'm so sorry." Her hand traced circles on his back as  
she leaned into him. "You didn't have to tell me, it's none of my  
business." Suddenly she felt embarrassed and felt her cheeks get warm.  
  
 "I know. But I can trust you, you're probably the only person  
I can confide in. I know you won't go tellin' everyone about my little  
sobfest." He smiled at her, his features brightening as he spoke.  
  
          "You can." Buffy twined her fingers with his. "Trust me."  
  
          "Buffy?" Spike's voice dipped lower. "In 2 seconds I'm going  
to kiss you. Just thought I'd give you a heads up." He moved closer,  
giving her time to pull away. When she didn't, he leaned in and  
captured her lips in a gentle kiss, unlike their others.  
  
          Slowly his lips moved against hers, savoring their softness.  
His tongue gently grazed the seam of her lips, pleading entrance, she  
opened her mouth to his ministrations and let out a breath she didn't  
know she'd been holding as his tongue met hers. His hands came up to  
cup her cheek and the other slid around her waist, pressing her soft  
curves to the hard planes of his chest. Buffy wrapped her arms around  
his neck and twined her fingers in the soft curls at its nape. He  
pulled away and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before moving to  
kiss her neck.

 Spike nipped and sucked gently down the tanned expanse  
of skin, leaving tiny red marks where his teeth had been. Buffy moved  
her hands and held him around his waist, being careful of the stitches  
as she held him tighter. He nipped at the small piece of flesh at her  
collarbone and it sent a shock through the both of them. 'She tastes  
like strawberries.' Spike thought as he continued his assault on her  
senses. The tiny little gasps and moans she probably didn't know she  
was making were driving him crazy. Spike catalogued every sound,  
breath and movement in his mind. His hand moved up to slip underneath  
her tank-top, moving over her bronzed skin in slow, tempestuous  
strokes. She wriggled so she was straddling his lap and he groaned at  
the contact of her against his now painful arousal.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and the absence of her warm lips was almost painful as the cold air hit the exposed skin. The air around them  
seemed to buzz with the heat and electricity flowing between them.  
  
          "What is it?" He said hoarsely. He pulled his hands out from  
under her shirt as he awaited her answer.  
  
          "We're in the middle of a hospital parking lot." She  
stated. "And I doubt management would be pleased if the found out we  
were fooling around in their parking space." Buffy slapped his  
approaching hand away from her skirt. "Cool it mister." She scolded,  
pouting prettily at him.  
  
          "Don't think I can, luv. I have a little problem in my pants  
at the moment as you can see." He smirked at her as her face reddened  
at his comment.  
  
          "I know…and we can finish this, but not here." Buffy moved to  
stand up and grabbed his hand. "We'll bring you home and take care of  
you there." A deviant smile played on her lips as she dragged him back  
to the room to get her things.  
  
 "That a promise, pet?" He whispered in her ear, his breath  
sending tingles down her spine.  
  
********************************************************  
********************************************************  
  
          Spike had reluctantly let Buffy drive his DeSoto. He had a  
hard time with it after she told him that Buffy and cars were very un-  
mixy things, and the story behind it. Spike had spent the entire ride  
to his apartment holding onto the door handle for dear life as the  
DeSoto dodged curbs and mailboxes, missing each impending obstacle by  
a hair. To Spike's relief, Buffy, Himself and his beloved car made it  
to his place in one piece.  
  
          "Bloody Hell, woman!" Spike growled as he shakily stepped out  
of the car. "Tryin' to get us all killed?" He slammed the door and  
walked around to the other side to Buffy who had just locked the car.  
  
          "Not my fault, that mailbox moved by itself!" She argued,  
hazel eyes flashing in amusement. Buffy struck a defensive  
stance. "Besides, not my fault your car can't handle a little  
excitement."  
  
          "It can handle anything, luv. Just not obstacle courses where  
you run through the obstacles!" Then he did the most adult thing he  
could think of. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
          "Don't stick your tongue out unless you're planning on using  
it Spikey." Buffy stated, taunting the bleach blonde.  
  
          "Oi!" Spike reached forward and grabbed her around the waist  
in a tight embrace. Burying his face in her shoulder. "Come upstairs."  
Buffy just barely heard his offer through her shirt.  
  
          "What?" All her fears and questions she ever had about sex or  
anything having to do with Spike appeared in her mind at that  
moment. 'What if I do something wrong?' She thought, her pulse  
racing. 'What if he thinks I'm horrible and then leaves me, or laughs  
at me or…' Her thought was cut off as soft lips settled over her own.  
His tongue forced its way into her mouth without warning, and feeling  
exploded around her. Buffy saw everything you're supposed to,  
fireworks, stars. Bells and whistles sounded in her ears and echoed  
through her mind, wiping all the fears away. She pulled back from his  
urgent kiss. "Spike? What is it with you and parking lots?" Buffy's  
laugh filled the air around them.  
  
          "Dunno luv, must be the person." A smirk tugged at the corners

of his mouth.  
  
 'I wonder if he'll think I'm a little strange if I tell him he  
has nice eyes.' Buffy stopped, the thought catching her by  
surprise. 'Talk about random.'  
  
          "Let's go then." Spike took hole of her hand and they walked  
to the elevator. In a few seconds, delayed slightly by the impromptu  
kisses before they got into it, they reached Spike's apartment.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
          "So this is your apartment…again." Buffy turned to face him.  
The intensity of the color of Spike's eyes never ceased to amaze  
her. 'Looking right through me.' She studied his face more carefully.  
Her attention was immediately drawn to his lips. 'So soft, kind. Even  
though they don't look it.' Those eyes, framed by dark lashes,  
accentuated the deep blue of them. They darkened when she was around,  
and when they kissed. She took it as a good sign. 'Oh, he's staring.  
Did he say something?'  
  
          "Huh?" Buffy looked up at Spike. "Did you say something?"  
  
          "Ready?" Spike asked, nonchalantly. 'Now you've done it you  
wanker, gone and scared the poor girl half to death.' "You don't have  
to if you don't want to I mean, we can always…talk?" 'Right. You don't  
want to talk, you want to take her in there right now and ravish her.  
Make her scream.' His lips twitched slightly at the thought of it.  
  
          "Don't wanna talk." Buffy pouted. "Wanna go inside and see  
your apartment. You can give me the tour." She grinned suggestively  
and ran her hands up the front of his shirt, feeling the muscles  
ripple underneath her touch. "What are you waiting for? An  
invitation?" Buffy grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and stepped  
inside, pulling him with her.

A/N: I love doing that to you…hehehe cliffhangers are so much fun! Sorry it took so long to update, I had a writer's block problem. I don't think I'll be updating next week because I'm going on vacation and the puter there is incredibly slow (stone age…seriously) and we only have AOL which doesn't work because…blah blah disconnected…blah blah…cable modem…whatever so I'm gonna give you this to chew on for a leetle bit and I'll update as SOON as I get back but I'll keep writing over vaca so when I DO get back, the updates come faster! Also, thanks to my betas Sarah and Siren who rock! And thanks to the people who review! (InfoGal, I LUVED your suggestions for my other story, I'll definitely do that! Your idea helped, I was stuck..thanks again!) Ok end rant More chaps next week! ~~Sarfinn


End file.
